A vehicle a roof assembly may have a roof frame and one or more roof panels supported by the roof frame. The one or more roof panels may be releasably connected from the roof frame. When the one or more roof panels are connected to the roof frame, the one or more roof panels covers the roof frame of the vehicle, i.e., shields the roof frame from the environment. When the one or more roof panels are released from the roof frame, the roof frame is exposed to the environment, e.g., wind, water, debris, etc.